User talk:CatherineMunro
--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) WHAT?!? You removed sockpuppets adminship??? Put it bac-oh wait. I see.--[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 18:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Staff (My Sincerest Apologies) Yes ma'am, I can. Before I begin, I want to apologize for my comment. I said it because a staff member came in years ago and insulted all of the administraors, calling them "power-abusive" and basically being a jerk (and not civil). He tried to take over the wiki, and deleted pages here and there, annoying all and pretty much vandilizing. It's not that I am angry at you, but a different staff member actually came in and deleted pages all willy-nilly. He was a real jerk to all of the administrators of the time, questioning their decisions and criticizing them harshly, telling them how to do their jobs and calling their actions "harsh" and "abusive". In short, he was an arrogent man who thought we were abusing our powers and he attempted to overtake the wiki. Unfortunately, all of this happened years ago, and the servers have ben cleaned of his edits, so only oral witnesses can justify this claim. Ma'am, I can tell you that he was not "being civil", as the old term goes. The reason why I made such a harsh comment on your page was because I was afraid that you were going to be the next Kirkburn. I really don't like when staff members challenge a healthy wiki's status and content, and I was afraid you were going to be a bad person. Of course, I now realize you are not. ---- It seems you really want to help our community, so I will start you off with the unique features of our wiki: 1. Our wiki is under a strict censorship policy because very young children come on this wiki. 2. Our wiki has a Webmaster rank, though not official. There are two Co-Webmasters who preside over the wiki. I am one of them, and Barkjon is the other. This system of checks and balences has preserved this wiki and kept it clean. Co-Webmasters have the final authority in matters of debutes, article questions, and actions of the other administrators and users in general. We both have used our powers very responsibly, having rarely been accused of abusing power. 3. Our wiki once had a fan area, though it was deleted and a code of conduct was created. 4. Our wiki has its own code of conduct. You can view it here: Project:Law 5. Str00del is a fun project where users have the chance to change a vandal's page into gibberish nonsense using Leet Speak. We created a character named "Captain Str00del", a fictional ghost who is responsible for vandilism that the users have caused. 6. Said Str00del Project is only used on confirmed vandals who have done severe crimes or have been created to represent notorious villains and hackers such as Sanity Penguin, the founder of illegal Club Penguin hacking. 7. The Str00dels have never been challenged, considering they are directed at no person in particular and most have been rewritten to be simply stupid. The Str00del project allows us to relieve ourselves over the occasional stress and controversy thrown upon this wiki. 8. In some areas of this site, you mave have seen a little shield with a "W'''" on it. This means that a Co-Webmaster supports the page or project and encourages its growth. 9. The Webmasters have the ability to override pretty much any non-staff action, and said override can be reversed if enough users and IP Addresses demand it. 10. There are hundreds of User pages that do not actually exist: this was decided on just before I joined here. So many people created pages about their characters in the game that we couldn't stop the deluge and decided to keep it instead. All user characters are moved to the User NameSpace for this reason. 11. This Wiki strongly encourages creativity. Our e-mail alerts and things in the MediaWiki area have been altered to a Club Penguin theme. We even have an entire cast of fictional villains created or inspired entirely by users and Wiki events. 12. Our wiki has a Mascot. We call him Simon, and I drew him. If you like, you can try mascots on other wikis as well. 13. This wiki has an award system for the good and the bad of the community. Project:Snowflake Awards are images given out to good and the bad users out there (much like Wikipedia). 14. Our wiki also has a Project:Wall of Fame as well as a Wall of Shame. These respective articles recognize the greatest and worst users who ever existed on the CPW. The banishment article is for the scum of the site, the worst of all time, users who log on just to make our lives miserable. 15. Our wiki has a special Archive namespace for old events, outdated articles, and user talk pages. You can view them by clicking "The Archives" somewhere on the Sidebar. 16. Our users have the right to make their signature their own way, so please don't criticize them. ---- That about wraps it up. Once again, I apologize for my comment and hope to see you again some time. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) It was me who hastily did that. Sorry for getting turtleshroom angry at you. Wait, Kirkburn came in and wreaked havoc on this wiki?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:04, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry that I yelled on your talk page like that. When I get angry (which that situation made me like that), I flip out like that. Sorry Catherine. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves '''You so he Died For You! (: Talk to the Webmaster@Rocket Science 22:30, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry for yelling on your talk page I know blocking staff does not do any good. Yeah, I'm 11, but I know that. I just don't like when bad stuff happens, like people blocking staff, ect. If I was a Bureaucrat on this Wiki, I would not block Staff Members, or any other stuff like that. I'm sorry for yelling on your talk page. I would like you to have this: . I am sorry for acting up on your talk page. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 22:57, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see. I think we should discontinue these, because the vandals honestly want attention. I accidentally was editing at wikipedia, and didn't realize I had highlighted all the text instead of the little bit of vandalism i was trying to eradicate, and destroyed the entire page. Weird, that I am a sysop at a wiki. But yes, the vandals do want attention.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Vandals Honestly, I like giving vandals attention, because few things please me more than blocking a punk and eradicating his or her page. I just love to dicipline, and at age 15, you can't do that anywhere else. This is why I like the Str00del, Wall of Shame, and Public Banishment so much. The more vandals, the more dicipline. The more dicipline, the more fun for me. I am quite harsh on vandals annd they usually don't come back. I'm not a power-mad man in any way, but I can really lay down the law. Vandals actually provide me a source of amusement, due to the fact that some people have less of a life than I do and just vandilize pages because they are stupid. Yet, that's just the way I am. I like vandals because I can impose dicipline upon them! Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Help! Botfinder is threating to destroy TurtleShroom! We need your help with deleting this user... which I think is not possible. We need your help for TurtleShroom's safety! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) umm Why do you have to be 13 to edit a wikia?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia must obey the COPPA, as which they must restrict membership to users over the age of 13. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) WAT DA HECK U CAN'T BLOCK SURE25 FOR 3 YEARS! IT WAS LIKE 1ST OFFENCE AND THAT'S LIKE 2 HARSH AND NO! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 20:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) NOT 2 MENTION THAT HE DIDN'T FREAKING DO ANYTHING! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 20:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Meanie unaward!!]]You get my unaward!! ::I'm very sorry, but for the protection of children the law requires that we restrict membership on this website to teens and adults. The three-year ban was not because of misbehavior, but because according to his own statements that's how long it will be before he is eligible to hold an account on this site. We don't wish to ban users but we must do the right thing. — Catherine (talk) 16:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) My bot isn't a bot It's been approved by Wikia, but it's not appearing when I select Bots only in Local List users. BlueDevil must have put it for Central. Would it be possible to make my bot, ZapwireBot a bot here? --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 11:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you block Rockhoppedude2? What did he do? NOTHING! So why did you block him? If he troll feeded,he is sorry for it. He is sorry for anything he did wrong. I am sure you are wondering how I know this. Well,I am his cousin. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 18:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : Please see Wikia's terms of use. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 23:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC)